This invention relates to a system for advancing articles to a plurality of normally simultaneously and parallel-operating machines for processing articles introduced into the machines serially and in a spaced relationship. The system also serves a standby machine that takes over the function of a normal machine should the latter break down. Such systems find application particularly for packaging purposes and thus cooperate with packing machines.
Known systems of the above-outlined type require substantial space and further, articles may become separated from the series and leave the feed tracks at locations which are, in most cases, accessible only with difficulty. Thus, even in case of automatic operating systems, a continuous monitoring is necessary which requires substantial labor.